The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to novel oxidized lipids and to methods employing oxidized lipids for treating or preventing an inflammation associated with endogenous oxidized lipids. The methods of the present embodiments can be utilized in treating or preventing inflammation associated diseases and disorders such as, for example, atherosclerosis and related disorders, autoimmune diseases or disorders, and proliferative diseases or disorders.
Oxidized phospholipids have been previously described as useful in the treatment of medical conditions such as, for example, cardiovascular diseases, cerebrovascular diseases and inflammatory diseases and disorders.
International Patent Application No. PCT/IL2004/000453 (Publication No. WO 04/106486), by the present assignee, describes oxidized lipids for prevention and treatment of inflammation associated with endogenous oxidized lipids. An exemplary such compound is described and known as CI-201 (also referred to in the art as VB-201).
International Patent Application No. PCT/IL01/01080 (Publication No. WO 02/41827), by the present assignee, describes oxidized lipids for prevention and treatment of atherosclerosis and related diseases.
International Patent Application No. PCT/IL05/000735 (Publication No. WO 06/006161), by the present assignee, describes synthetic routes applicable for industrial preparation of therapeutically beneficial oxidized phospholipids without the use of column chromatography.
Additional background art includes International Patent Application Nos. PCT/IL02/00005 (Publication No. WO 02/053092) and PCT/IL08/000,013 (Publication No. WO 08/084,472), both being also by the present assignee.
All of the above cited publications are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
All of the above cited publications describe etherified oxidized lipids, which comprise a carbon backbone chain to which an alkyl chain, an alkyl chain substituted by an oxidized moiety and a phosphate-containing group are attached. The alkyl chain which is substituted by an oxidized moiety is preferably attached to the carbon backbone via an ether bond (hence compounds are referred to as “etherified oxidized lipids), as such a bond imparts the compounds desired pharmacological properties, which are described in detail in the above-mentioned publications.